Im Not Okay
by ibleedneon
Summary: He hate her. She hates him. They're meant for each other. MCR fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Hate

**New story... Hmmmm... Dont know what else to say so yeah...:P**

I hate him. He hates me. What happened?

" Mikey! Wheres the fucking beer?"

" Bottom shelf of the fridge." Finally I found what i was looking for. Unfortunatly as I made my way back to where Mikey was, Gerard walked past me.

" Bitch" He spat. I glared at him and then defended myself.

" Dumb ass" I retorted. I layed on the couch and made myself comfortable. Ah. What a life.

" Dannie why do hate Gerard?"

" Ask him."

" Gee why do you hate Dannie?" Gerard came running downstairs. I

honestly couldn't wait to hear his answer.

" ' Cuase she's a bitch that's why."

" Ass!" I yelled as he went back up.

" Fuck off" he yelled back.

" And that's why I hate him." I groaned and then got up to get another

beer.

" Ill ask him later."

" Whatever. " we chilled for the rest of the day and then I headed

back home around eleven. What a day

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2 WTF?

**For the people who didn't understand what was going *cough cough Paloma cough cough* Dannie is best friends with Mikey. Gerard and her hate each other... but it will soon start to change...**

I was awoken by the sound of my phone. It rang so loud. Damn it. Of  
course it was from Mikey.  
_"There's a party at Rays house "_  
_" U coming ?"_  
_" Hell yeah "_  
_" See u later"_  
_"later "_  
I arrived at Rays house around eight to find Mikey sitting on the  
couch, Bob talking to some girl and Gerard making with someone. For  
some reason that pissed off. But why? I brushed it off and sat next to  
Mikey  
" Hey D!" Mikey greeted me with a big bear hug.  
" Hey. What's up?"  
" Nothing much just sitting here with you... Anyways do you know who  
that girl is?"  
" Who?"  
" The one with Gerard. "  
" Oh that's his girl friend"  
" Oh." I felt anger boiling in up in my vians.  
" Why?"  
" Nothing" I growled.  
" Do I sense jelousy?"  
" No."  
" Yes I do"  
" Shut up"  
" Oh my fucking god you are jelous!"  
" No!" I protested.  
" Lies" I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. " Since when?"  
" I don't fucking no!"  
" Wow." I glared at him. At that very moment Gerard cd stumbling  
towards us. With of course his girl friend.  
" Hey Mikey what you up to?" he asked inosently  
" Nothing, just talking to you favorite girl, Dannie" he spoke in a  
sarcastic voice. Then he looked over at me for a second and turned  
back around to his girlfriend and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and got  
up and left. I felt that Gerard was starring at me as I walked away.  
I sat down next to Frank. He gave me a welcoming smile and then pushed  
his hair away from his face.  
" So whats going on with you and Gee?"  
" I beg your pardon?"  
" You know what I mean." he couldn't possibly know could he?  
" well?"  
" I don't know what your talking about. "  
" You do too!"  
" Will you shut up?"  
" Nit until you tell me. "  
" Well it isn't exactly going well. "  
" Why?"  
" Because he has a girl friend.." Frank stared at Gerard Nd then  
looked over to me with an evil smile. Then out of no where he kissed  
me. I sat there confused. WTF? Then he pulled away.  
" Play along will you?" I nodded and then we kissed again. I could see  
from the corner of my eye that Gerard was looking at us in shock. Then  
I pulled away and smiled to myself. Gerard got up and left with his  
girl friend.  
Damn I was drunk.

**You know what to do now**


	3. Chapter 3 Weird

**In this chapter you kind of get the sense of something... lets see if you can figure it out. (You probably will)**

The next morning I woke up with a huge hang over. I looked at my phone, 12 missed calls. I clicked on view and then found that it was Mikey. 5 texts, all from Mikey of course. They all read:  
_PICK UP THE PHONE!_  
I took a deep breath and then decided to call him.  
" Hello?"  
" Hey Mikes"  
" Jezz Dannie where the fuck have you been? Why haven't you answered  
my phone? Why did you kiss Frank-"  
" Mikey relax will you? Slow down!" I heard him take a deep breath and then speak.

" What happen to you saying `Oh im so in love with Gerard` and ` He's the love of my life!'!"

" Whoa there buddy I never said any of that!"

" Well, in my mind you did"

" Well why does it bother you anyways? We were just trying to make Gerard jealous" I explained to him.

" Oh. "

" Why were you freaking out?" I asked Mikey.

" No reason. " He said quickly.

" Mikey!"

" Gotta go D. Bye!" And with he hung up.

Well that was weird...

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


End file.
